1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch that ensures the switch member to be pivoted automatically to “OFF” position under the current overload condition and the switch can be installed in any desired angle.
2. The Prior Arts
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,748, 4,167,720, 4,937,548, 5,223,813, 5,451,729 and 5,558,211 disclosed a safety switch and each of these safety switches uses a bi-metallic plate to prevent from being burn under the current overload condition. The bi-metallic plate is deformed when an overloading occurs so as to separate the two contact points respectively located on the bi-metallic plate and one of the two terminals. Some inherent shortcomings for these conventional safety switches are found. There are too many parts involved in the safety switch and a longer period of time is required when assembling the switch, this increases the cost of the product. The parts might be arranged inaccurately and affect the deformation of the bi-metallic plate. Once the bi-metallic plate is deformed to cut off the circuit, because of the improper arrangement of the parts as mentioned above, the bi-metallic plate could deform to re-connect the two contact points to connect the circuit again when the temperature of the bi-metallic plate is reduced. The re-connect action might generate sparks which could cause dangerous events.
Therefore, it is desired to have a safety switch that allows the switch member to be switched to OFF position after the bi-metallic plate is deformed to cut off the circuit. The safety switch also can be installed at desired angle which does not affect the operation of the safety switch.